Kingdom Hearts: Valentines Day
by Vampyra142001
Summary: Vday oneshot. Sora skipped school to hide from a certain someone.


Kingdom Hearts: Valentines Day

By Vampyra142001

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. They, sadly, belong to Square Enix.

A/N: A Valentines plot bunny attacked me as I was trying to go to bed. It refused to let me sleep until I finished this.Think of this as a late Valentines Day gift to you all and an apology for being slow to post my other stuff. This kinda follows my 'New Beginnings' setting, so the ending is yaoi. Don't like that stuff? Then don't read it. Oh, and this isn't Beta-ed, so feel free to POLITELY point out spelling or grammatically errors.

Riku and Kairi blinked at Sora's locker. Red, pink, and white papers were jammed into every crevice of the closed door, and candies were taped to its surface.

"Well, it's not quite as bad as yours," Kairi observed.

"True, but as Sora obviously skipped school today we have to throw this stuff away for him. And we already filled THREE trashcans with the stuff from my locker," sighed Riku.

Kairi wandered off to find an empty trashcan while Riku absently read the signatures on the 'gifts'.

"Fangirls ... and fanboys, lovely," Riku scoffed.

"The art teacher said we could borrow hers if we saved her a box of chocolates," explained Kairi as she wheeled the gray container infront of the locker.

Together they haphazardly jammed the valentines into the unsuspecting trashbin, only pausing to set the largest box of chocolate to the side.

"It seems kind of wasteful," Namine commented from behind them.

"They just would've ended up garbage anyway. It's paper and candy we don't need to keep and they don't have any meaning behind them. Most of the people that sent these only did because Sora and I are cute and have been gone for nearly two years," said Riku. "They don't really care."

He handed her a card that had a rather vulgar proposition in it. Upon reading it she tore it in half and tossed it with the rest.

"Once, when all thirteen members of the Organization were still living in Castle Oblivion, Demyx decided that he and Marluxia would help the castle celebrate. Valentines day everyone woke to rose petals and love songs. Xemnas was not impressed by the paper hearts everywhere. Neither was Axel, but he had fun setting them on fire," Namine mused, before disappearing.

The duo laughed lightly as they finished their work and returned the poor trashbin, then started towards Sora's house.

"You're being stupid, you know that? You wasted today for nothing," Roxas said to the boy under the bed he was laying on.

"An what if it affected you too?" Came the reply.

"I suppose you're right. But you still shouldn't be hiding. What sort of Keyblade Master hides under his bed from - "

Creak!

"Wha!" yelled Sora.

"Your friends can't open a locked window, Sora," Roxas drawled, then vanished.

Sora crawled out from under his bed and unlatched the window.

"Why did you skip school AGAIN?!" demanded Kairi as she climbed in the window.

"And what were you doing under your bed?" Riku wondered, following Kairi.

"Hiding from HIM," said Sora.

"Who?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"You know how the Christmas after I proved to you that Santa was real we all got presents from him?"

"That was less than two months ago. How could we forget?"

"Well, did you notice any of the other doors around the one that lead to Christmas Town?"

"Yeah, they had the symbols of other major holidays. An egg, a shamrock, a heart ... oh."

"Why would you be worried?" asked Riku.

"He's out to get me and I know it," Sora stated, holding up a white feather. "This was on the doorstep after Mom left."

"It could've come from a seagull."

"That what Roxas said, but I'd rather not go outside and test the theory."

"If you were so worried about it why didn't you warn us?" questioned Kairi.

"I forgot that you guys saw the doors," he said, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Ow," gasped Riku, who collapsed to the floor.

A blur shot out of sight, giggling to itself while Sora and Kairi rushed to their fallen friend's aid. An arrow slowly evaporated as it stuck out from Riku's butt. The duo watched it fade in silence.

"I think the color of the arrow means something, Sora," Kairi whispered.

"The fletchings are red, so? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you give someone roses on Valentines day the color is important. Like yellow is for friendship."

"Tell me what red is before he wakes up!"

"Red. It means ... lust?" she said, slightly unsure.

"Lust?!"

"I'm pretty sure, so ... um, bye," she said slipping out the window that had been forgotten to be closed.

Sora immediately tried to exit through the window as well, but Kairi slammed it shut. He fought to open it as she held it closed. She snapped a stick off a bush that was within reach and shoved it into the window track, making it impossible for him to lift the pane.

"You can't do this to me Kairi!" Sora yelled at her retreating form.

He gave up on yelling and started for the door, only to be sent sprawling to the floor when a hand grabbed his ankle. Appearantly Riku was waking up.

"Stupid Cupid," growled Sora. He sighed in defeat.

A/N: I know it's just a short oneshot, but it's good and I'd really like you to review. Thank you.


End file.
